


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by SailorLestrade



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a surprise for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

You weren’t sure why Adam wanted to meet at the abandoned theater in the heart of the city. You two had been seeing each other for a while and he decided that he wanted to show you something. But the theater was someplace you had been before. In fact, it was the place you had met Adam at and it was the place that brought you closer. But you pulled into the parking lot and ventured inside anyway.

When you entered, the lights all turned on. You squinted a bit and looked around. Adam was right by you then. He always snuck up on you.

“Damn it Adam.” You said. “You need a bell.” He smiled and took your hand. “Where are we going?”

“Someplace.” He said, pulling you down the aisle past dusty, red velvet seats. He pulled you up onto the hardwood floors of the old stage. Sometimes the theater hosted plays, musicals, and ballets; sometimes movies were shown on the giant, pull down screen. 

“Adam?”

“I have a surprise.” He said. He pulled you up onto the stage and disappeared behind the dusty curtain. You looked for him when suddenly, music started playing. You looked around just as Adam came out and took you in his arms and started to dance with you.

“”Total Eclipse of the Heart”?” You asked, looking at Adam. He smiled.

“This was playing at the diner where we had coffee.” He explained. The two of you danced around as the Bonnie Tyler song played over the speakers. You had to admit, this was a lot of fun. You smiled and rested your head on his chest, so happy he was holding you. You couldn’t hear a heartbeat, but you knew he had one. But as the song ended, Adam stopped moving.

“Adam?” You asked. He smiled at you and stepped back a little bit before he got on one knee.

“(Y/n), you have made me the happiest I have been in my long, vast history.” He smiled and pulled out a ring box. “Will you marry me?”

“Adam…oh my yes!” He smiled and gave you the ring before jumping up and kissing you. He spun you around and kissed you as a new song came on. And that song would be your wedding song.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
